Unni Is Alive
Details *'Title:' 언니는 살아있다 / Eonnineun Saraitda *'Also known as:' Sister Is Alive / Band of Sisters *'Genre:' Melodrama, revenge, romance, family, comedy *'Episodes:' 68 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-15 to 2017-Oct-14 *'Air time:' Saturday 20:45 (2 episodes back-to-back) / from Sep 1st (4 episodes back-to-back) *'Original Soundtrack:' Unni Is Alive OST Synopsis A story about life and love of 4 women. Ha Ri, an orphan and stationery shop's owner who lost her husband in a traffic accident on their wedding day; Dal Hee, who betrayed her boyfriend after being blackmailed for an accidental assault; Deul Re, a washed up actress with a threatening stalker; and Eun Hyang, a perfectionist housewife with a cheating husband. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/86w_FIk1Hq0 User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jang Seo Hee as Min Deul Re *Oh Yoon Ah as Kim Eun Hyang *Kim Joo Hyun as Kang Ha Ri *Kim Da Som as Yang Dal Hee *Lee Ji Hoon as Seol Ki Chan **Hong Dong Young as child Ki Chan *Jo Yoon Woo as Goo Se Joon **Lee Shi Hoon (이시훈) as child Se Joon ;Gongryong Group *Kim Soo Mi as Sa Goon Ja *Son Chang Min as Goo Pil Mo *Byun Jung Soo as Goo Pil Soon *Yang Jung Ah as Lee Kye Hwa *Song Jong Ho as Jo Hwan Seung *Son Yeo Eun as Goo Se Kyung *Kim Seung Han as Jo Yong Ha ;Ha Ri's Family *Ahn Nae Sang as Na Dae In *Hwang Young Hee as Go Sang Mi *Lee Jae Jin as Na Jae Dong *Oh Ah Rin as Jin Hong Shi *Jin Ji Hee as Kang Ha Se ;Eun Hyang's Family *Park Kwang Hyun as Chu Tae Soo ;Others *Song Bo Eun *Joey Albright * Lee Yoo Ri Production Credits *'Production Company:' FNC Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Lee Yong Suk *'Director:' Choi Young Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Kim Soon Ok Episode Ratings See Unni Is Alive/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' **Female Top Excellence in Acting (Daily and Weekend Drama) (Jang Seo Hee) **Male Top Excellence in Acting (Daily and Weekend Drama) (Son Chang Min) **Female Excellence in Acting (Daily and Weekend Drama) (Son Yeo Eun) **Male Excellence in Acting (Daily and Weekend Drama) (Ahn Nae Sang) **Best New Actress (Kim Da Som) Notes *The production cost for this drama is estimated to be around 14.5 billion won (approximately $12.9 million). *This drama was planned to be broadcasted by MBC but due to few conditions that did not match, this drama was moved to SBS. *Actress Jo Bo Ah was first offered the lead role but later got replaced by Kim Joo Hyun. *Screenwriter Kim Soon Ok and actress Jang Seo Hee previously worked together on 2008 SBS drama series Temptation of Wife. *Screenwriter Kim Soon Ok, actor Ahn Nae Sang and actress Hwang Young Hee previously worked together on 2014 MBC drama series Come! Jang Bo Ri. *Screenwriter Kim Soon Ok and actor Ahn Nae Sang previously worked together on 2015 MBC drama series My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol. *Beginning Sep 1st, each night's broadcast is divided into four 30 minute episodes with three commercial break in between and ends with a short scene of "epilogue". *On 8th Sep 2017, an extension of 8 episodes has been added to the drama and results a total of 68 episodes. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS